Fundraiser
by Pheonix-17
Summary: The girls were bored of the guys getting to do all the cool fundraisers so...


The Girls' Fundraiser Pairings: Kurt/Ororo, Scott/Kitty, Logan/Marie, Remy/Jubilee, John/Bobby Summary: The girls were tired of the guys getting to do all the cool fundraisers so. Rating: PG-15 a little implied slash, scantily clad women, nothing too graphic. A/N: This one's dedicated to the Vicster for her continued companionship in my reading of fanfic, to Charli, who hates it but bears with us, and Beth, who is disgusted by some of it, but beta's for me anyway as she'd be insulted if anyone else did. Disclaimer: Not mine, never were, never will be. Just wanna play for a while!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
There was a strange shuffling off in the wings. The stage itself looked bleak, empty as it was, badly lit with only four chairs on it. Then, with much grumbling and complaining, the four X-men were shoved out into the spotlight that had suddenly appeared.  
  
Hank walked on stage, and tied each X-man to a different chair. They looked ridiculous. All were dressed in smart suits - not a strange concept in itself, were it not for the fact that Kurt was so obviously blue, Logan had refused to shave, Scott had on the trademark red glasses and Remy insisted on wearing his long black coat instead of the jacket that came with the suit. This went dangerously near to ruining the effect. Not only that, but they all had very bewildered expressions on their faces and it was obvious to the now highly amused audience that they had no idea what was going on.  
  
It seemed to have escaped Hank's notice that any one of his 'prisoners' could have escaped from the bonds at any moment. If truth be told, the X- men were actually very curious as to what was going to happen. They had seen their respective partners whispering about something for weeks. Only Logan, with his enhanced hearing, had any idea of what was about to happen, and he had persuaded the others to stay, knowing that they were going to like it.  
  
Scott was getting more and more worried about what was going on, and shock coursed through him as the sound system struck up a familiar tune, and a low husky voice declared,  
  
Where's all my souls sisters  
  
Let me hear ya'll flow sisters.  
  
A wind blew gently across the room, a strange occurrence, since they were indoors, and four scantily clad figures stepped into spotlights that had appeared in the corners of the stage.  
  
Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister, (oh) Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister,  
  
Oh. My. God. There was no way that they had got permission from the Professor to do this. Was there? They couldn't play Lady Marmalade here. It was a school for Christ's sake. His eyes however, were refusing to pay attention to his brains inane ramblings and had become locked on one girl. Kitty was dressed in very little, but what she was wearing was phenomenal. A balconette bra and hot pants were all that covered her, and heels completed the look. He'd have given practically anything to see this in colour. She looked up at him, grinning shyly, and his jaw dropped to the floor as she started to move towards him.  
  
He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge, Struttin' her stuff on the street (street),  
  
Scott tore his eyes away from Kitty for a moment, and looked to his side to see Kurt feverishly fingering his ever-present rosary, and praying. The only problem with the picture was, that he didn't have his eyes closed. In fact, they were firmly fixed on Ororo, who was approaching him with a predatory air. Scott turned his eyes back to his girlfriend, and grinning, settled down to watch the show.  
  
She said, "Hello, Hey Joe, you wanna give it a go?" (Oh Lord)  
  
Oh Lord indeed. Kurt was feverishly praying to ask for forgiveness for the sinful thoughts that were rushing through his head, as he watched his angel approach him. The long brown legs weren't covered at all; in fact, the only thing that Ororo was wearing was a pure white teddy and white stilettos. It must have taken a lot of persuading to get her into that outfit, but he made a note to personally thank whoever had taken the time to do so for their efforts.  
  
Gitchie, gitchie, ya ya da da (yeah-ey)  
  
Gitchie, gitchie, ya ya here (here) Mocha Chocolata ya ya (ooh yeah)  
  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
  
Ororo strutted her way towards Kurt, trying her best not to look self- conscious. She was absolutely petrified, not that she'd admit it. It wasn't the fact that there was a rather large audience seeing her in this particular state of undress, it was because she wasn't at all sure how Kurt would react to what she was doing. Whenever they did anything beyond kissing (which was not very often), Kurt would disappear to the rooftop for hours afterwards to pray.  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ah, oh)  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (Yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
  
It worried her slightly, as it seemed that he did not find what they did together as perfect as she did, however, he had reassured her that he did enjoy it "Es war fantastich." And, rather than praying, he was talking to his God and Holy Father about how he didn't deserve it. The only time that he repented for what he felt towards her was when he had lustful thoughts in public, and neglected to attend to other duties because of it. She respected the fact that his religion was very precious to him, but thought that he needed to see that what they felt did not always have to be locked away when anyone else appeared, and that it was perfectly acceptable to do more than gaze at each other adoringly in public.  
  
(Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister)  
  
He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
  
(Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister)  
  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine All those, black satin sheets  
  
suede, dark greens yeah  
  
Ororo wrapped her arms around Kurt's neck and touched her lips to his cheek, stunned at the look of longing and love she had seen on his face moments before. He still had his rosary clutched tightly in his hands, but she was pleased to see that he was no longer fingering them, but instead, trying to turn his head to follow her movements.  
  
Gitchie, gitchie, ya ya da da (yeah-ey)  
  
Gitchie, gitchie, ya ya here (here)  
  
Mocha Chocolata ya ya (ooh yeah)  
  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
  
The weather goddess grinned as her mind thawed from the icy terror she'd felt when told she would be performing. To be honest, the only thing that had got her through the last half hour before the show was the thought of Kurt's reaction and something Marie had said when she'd been trying to persuade Ororo to join in.  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ah, oh)  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (Yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
  
"The original plan was that, to add a comedy factor to the proceedings, John was gonna join the guys, and Bobby was gonna join us in drag. But surprisingly, they weren't too keen on the idea. Instead, they've taken to their room and all we've heard from them this afternoon is the occasional scream!!!" Indeed this was true, ad John and Bobby's relationship had flourished over the last few weeks. Ororo grinned and returned her thoughts to the current situation, namely, a fast crouch and then a slow and sensual return to her standing position.  
  
We come through with the money and the garter belt  
  
Let 'em know we got that cake Straight up the gate  
  
We independent women, some mistakes us for whores  
  
I'm sayin' why spend mine when I can spend yours  
  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
  
I'm a keep playing these cats out like Atari  
  
High heeled shoes getting love from the dudes  
  
Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
  
Remy glanced appreciatively at Jubilee as she dropped to all fours and advanced on him, her eyes never leaving his, before crawling up his body to sit sideways on his lap. She was in a yellow, lacy, push-up bra, and practically non-existent underwear. Remy's red eyes flashed. I wonder if that's a thong he wondered, as she gracefully stood up and gave a twirl, offering him confirmation that yes, indeed, it was.  
  
Hey sisters, soul sisters Better get that dough sisters We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
  
By the case the meaning of expensive taste  
  
You wanna gitchie, gitchie, ya ya (come on)  
  
Mocha Chocolata what?  
  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
  
This was fun. Jubilee was having a great time. She loved the way that Remy's red gaze never left her, and how she was getting a shiver out of her boyfriend every time she touched him, or wiggled in his lap. She was thoroughly enjoying the catcalls she was getting from the crowd, but, as she glanced at Kitty across the stage, she saw that some people were too absorbed in other things to notice.  
  
(One more time c'mon) Marmalade (Ooh)  
  
Lady Marmalade (Ooh yeah) Marmalade (Ooh, hey hey hey)  
  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, hey  
  
Colour of café au lait (all right)  
  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried  
  
More (more) more (more) more (more)  
  
Kitty was bending over in front of Scott, offering him a perfect view of her cleavage. She backed away from him and beckoned to him seductively, knowing full well that he couldn't follow her across the stage without taking off his glasses and burning through the ropes. She grinned at him, and the red light behind Scott's sunglasses intensified to the point where small flashes of harmless red light were making their way past the lenses and creating quite a fireworks display.  
  
Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5 (9 to 5) Livin' the grey flannel life (oh pity) But when he turns off to sleep memories creep  
  
More (more) more (more) more (more)  
  
She actually couldn't believe that she had agreed to do this. She was appearing in front of a large crowd at one of the Professors infamous fundraisers, in an almost obscene state of undress, with her fiercely possessive boyfriend right in front of her.  
  
Gitchie, gitchie, ya ya da da (yeah-ey)  
  
Gitchie, gitchie, ya ya here (here)  
  
Mocha Chocolata ya ya (ooh yeah)  
  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
  
Marie trailed her hand over Logan's shoulders as she circled him, and felt the tension in them. Her worries dissipated as she swung one leg over his, and straddled him, chancing a glance into his eyes. The pure, undisguised lust she saw there blew her away. She could tell that he was dying to just drag her out of there and back to their room, but was restraining himself. Barely.  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ah, oh)  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (Yeah yeah yeah yeah) All my sisters, yeah.  
  
Marie suppressed a giggle, and trailed a hand down the side of his face, before standing up, still with one leg either side of his and executing a full body roll. This brought certain body parts into very close proximity to his mouth, and Logan growled as he visibly fought the urge to give into temptation.  
  
Christina (Oh yeah ooh) Pink (Lady Marmalade) Lil' Kim (hey hey uh uh uh uh uh uh uh) Mya (Oh oh ooooh) Rot wilder baby (Baby)  
  
Logan's eyes had practically fallen out of his head when Marie had appeared. Unlike the others, she was wearing slightly less revealing garments, for though she was able to control her mutation, she was still wary of revealing a lot of skin. However, the black bra was still glaringly evident through her translucent net shirt, and the miniskirt would be indecent if she even considered bending over. Although Logan could not directly see all of her underwear, what he could see, was made even better by the pheromones he could smell coming off Marie in waves. Good, good. That would make what he had in mind all the easier once he'd gotten them both off this stage.  
  
Moulin Rouge, (Moulin) Da dum da dum. Misdemeanour here Creole Lady Marmalade Oh Yes Sir  
  
The last few bars of the song rang out and the X-women retreated to the back of the stage. Once the music had stopped, the applause began, but was drowned out by a huge thunderclap and a bolt of lightning that hit the stage in front of the girls (courtesy of Ororo). Once the lights had stopped flashing in front of people's eyes, they noticed that the girls had disappeared.  
  
*****  
  
Kitty let go of the others' hands as they rematerialised backstage. There all took one look at each other and burst out into fits of giggles, before returning to their respective rooms to await the inevitably rapid arrival of their partners.  
  
*****  
  
Logan glanced at the other men tied up next to him, and smiled to see that they were all wearing suitably shocked expressions, and had been left in similarly, 'hard' situations!!! He waited for no longer than 10 seconds after the curtain had gone down, amidst tumultuous applause, before slicing through the ropes that bound him with a growl. Kurt, seeing Logan stand up, bowed his head to mutter a quick prayer, before disappearing with a ~*Bampf*~. As Logan turned, and headed off the stage, Scott tilted his glasses down very slightly and blasted through his ropes. He was about to leave too, a smouldering crater in the stage left in his wake, but hearing a small almost-whimper from Remy, took pity on him and repeated the treatment to the Cajun's ropes. Soon the stage was deserted, four chairs, one shredded rope, two quietly smouldering ropes and one delicately draped rope, strewn amongst the singed and cratered stage, the only proof that anyone had been there at all. That and the wildly cheering audience. 


End file.
